15 anos depois da escola:todos mudampasichequer
by maria tereza
Summary: 15 anos, todos mudam,pode crer!


Olha gente é a minha primeira fic! Era melhor eu colocar pelomenos a 1ª historia mas... é melhor faze isso primiero!  
  
A fiiiiiiiic!  
  
15 anos depois da escola: todos mudam!  
  
Captulo I- sinopse  
  
Como posso começar? Que tal no ultimo ano de guerra de valdemor? Então no dia que o filha da mãe ia morrer surjiu outra daquelas profecias idiotas que os començais e o valdemort tinham que cumprir: a mais próxima geração ou o proximo erdeiro do VALDEMORT (Isso sim é sangue ruim) teria que tentar matar uma menina que podia ser de outro lado do mundo ou em qualquer outro lugar "del world" que a familia é 100% trouxa! E daí essa criança ia sobreviver e outra coisa: esse cara iria matar apenas pessoas famosas!fala serio! E só 2 anos depois da profecia o malandro do filho do COCÔDEMORT ele já tinha matado: 5 ministros da magia da grã-bretanhã ( o único que ele não matou foi o percy que é so agora ministro) e o "maledeto" foi para o brasil e matou umonte de professores de pasichequer.(pra quem não sabe pasichequer é a escola de magia e bruxaria da região sudeste.)até chegar a tal menina que tinha nessa epoca 8 anos. O Rarty badboy(sta) ( o assacino) não esperou nem um grito da criança e daí, a menina esperta colocou um espelho no lugar da mira e quem se ferrou foi o rarty e dois anos depois a menina que tem o nome Lilian Paralarli dos santos e é chamada de lilica repilica pelas amigas pink e pinck as gemeas que são as melhores amigas e visinhas de Lilian. Ela se recusa a ir a pasichequer as irmas pinks falam pra ela ir a escola ( tb , elas iam para o pasi ) ela recusou e daí pinck a mais mesmo amiga da lilian disse que a Hermione ia dar uma palestra daí ela foi correndo pra la arruma as malas, deixa eu pular um pouco... no segundo ano pink foi transferida para Hoguorts e Gina viria em seu luguar para o brasil, pink e o draco tiveram um caso , mas durou apenas 2 dias!  
  
Que voceis tão achando da historia?olhe, isso é so uma pequena parte do começo da historia, agora a parte que são 15 anos depois da escola! Ichi esqueci de contar que ao chegar a escola lilian,pinck e pink conhecem claudete e laura,ok desculpa por não falar isso! Pq é muito importante para a historia!  
  
Capitulo II- As férias  
  
Pink vc viu meu tênis? – Grita Lilian desesperada Não, pergunta pra pinck!-diz gritando tb Achei- grita lilian aliviada Alguém sabe aonde eu deixei a minha prancha?- grita laura la do quarto muiiitos metros da sala Você não surfa!-diz sabiamente Lilian que parou um segundo para lembrar uma coisa- Além do mais a prancha é minha e já coloquei no carro! Não eu ganhei uma do meu namorado-fala denovo laura A vai eu te impresto a minha, agora todo mundo pro carro!- Diz Lilian apontando pra garagem com a chave, pronta pra abrir o carro Perai ta faltando aguém!- diz pink com ataque de tpm (tadinha) A Claudete !- dizem todaz em coro Decha que eu acordo ela!-disse Laura dirigindo-se para o quarto Tá enquanto isso eu e as pinks vamos abastecer o carro e a moto-disse Lilian com a chave em punho fazendo sinal com a cabeça para a garagem  
Todos acordados e arrumados para viagen de são paulo capital ate Parati, na divisa entre são paulo e Rio de janeiro, e adivinha quem elas encontram ao chegar na pousada que iriam ficar? Isso mesmo que vcs estão pensando Harry e Hermione ,Lilian achava lindo aquele casal, so tinha raiva porque depois que Hermione divorciou do Rony e foi para os braços do Harry , Rony ficava lançando umonte de cantadas pras meninas menos a Laura, mas ninguém sabia porque.Adivinha,quem apareceu no café da manhã do dia seguinte de viagem, vcs estavam pensando que era o Rony, mas era o Drago e Gina gorda como so vendo!Estava grávida de trigemeos,a alegria do pai,o sufoco da mãe, faze o que a segonha é discarada!  
  
Gente,continuem comentando! Com ideias isso anda mais rapido! É atualizado pelomenos 1 vez por semana em!  
  
Agora a fiiiiic!  
  
CapituloIII- fala serio!  
  
Eu não acredito ,quem chamou o nojo ? – Diz Harry cheio de nojo Eu chamei -e Láaaaaaaa de longe ouve-se a voz de Rony Quem mandou?-diz Harry Meninas,se escondam o divorciado chegou!!ah!!!!!!!!!!-diz brincando Lilian piscando para as gemeas Hermione com uma criança em colo vai ao quarto e deixa o bebe la e vai jogar alguma coisa com suas amigas meio malucas Eu em quem diria que esse dia chegaria, o Rony brigando com o Harry!- comenta Gina com Luna e Blaise na mesma mesa Quem tem um par de ais?-pergunta Lilian para as amigas que estão jogando poker E toma isso e mais isso e pa!-Harry da um sopapo no Rony, este que sangra ate ossos Aposto 50 moedas de ouro que as minhas cartas ganham-vai botando na mesa dinheiro,Lilian que é especialista em jogos,tanto eletronicos ou normais já sabia que ia ganhar- pá,rapei tudo! Agora toma essa!-e Rony da um socão na cara do Harry,Hermione vê e sai correndo do jogo e socorre seu marido Harry não morra,não morra!-Hermione começa a chorarar Mione agora não eu queria ganhar o jogo!-Lilian diz triste mais brincando  
  
Hermione acaba não entendendo a brincadeira da amiga e acha que é verdade, e sai chorando com o harry no colo que vira a cabeça e pisca para Rony, Lilian vê a safadesa dos dois e chama as gemeas para bolar um plano...  
  
Continuem comentando!  
  
A fiiiic! Capitulo IV- oque?  
  
Olhe aqui aqueles dois cachorrões fizeram eu perder o jogo so por causa de safadeza?-diz Lilian cheia de raiva-fala serio! Eu te entendo-diz Pink já com raiva tambem Gente! Vamos esquecer isso e vamos fazer compras?- Diz laura toda produsida pra sair É..., Laura aqui em parati é só cidade historica, não tem shopping, e se tiver a única coisa que vai Ter é cinema, e seria –54 estrelas!- diz lilian pra acabar com o bom umor da amiga Hehehe- diz Laura desanimada Mas não se preocupe podemos ir a praia, disem que é linda a noite!- Fala Claudete(ufa, ela apareceu!) produsida tambem. 


End file.
